L'Héritier se doit de porter la ceinture
by Cornedrue99
Summary: Harry Potter à ses onze ans entre à Poudlard mais au milieu de l'année pense à aller vers les Ténèbres mais une personne inattendu l'en empêche... Et ce n'est autre que... MERLIN!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis ici pour écrire une nouvelle fic qui j'espère va beaucoup vous plaire, j'ai énormément appris grâce à mes deux fics précédentes et j'espère que celle-ci sera meilleur que les deux autre et je m'excuse d'avance pour mon orthographe désolé…

Cette fic dont le nom est :___**L'Héritier se doit de porter la ceinture… **_sera un UA (univers alternatif mais il n'y aura ni slash, ni lemon, ni yaoi, vous etes prévenus car j'ai vu que ses temps-ci il y en avait beaucoup c'est pour çà que je préfère vous prévenir afin d'avoir ses questions dans les review si jamais vous m'en laisser…( J'en veux beaucoup beaucoup SVP !))

Préface :

«L'homme difforme entra dans la maison de ses ennemis un sourire au lèvres puisqu'il pensait pouvoir détruire les seuls ennemis qui pourraient le réduirent à néant, le tuer, chose qui parait invraisemblable pour le commun des mortels mais qui est devenu espoir avec une chance de se réaliser un jour quand il eut appris de son plus fidèle serviteur qu'une Prophétie existait et annonçait la possibilité qu'il meurt de la main de l'enfant de ceux qui l'auront pas trois fois défiés…

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défiés, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore…et l'un deux devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lors que mourra le septième mois…_

Il lança un sort et la porte de la maison des Potter sortit des ses gonds et atterrit aux pieds d'un James mi-effrayé, mi-déterminé à en découdre et qui cria :

Lily, c'est lui, prends Harry et va t'en, je… je vais essayer de le retenir !

-Pauvre fou ! Qui est tu pour croire pouvoir battre Lord Voldemort, tu es malheureusement le descendant de ce cher Godric, un pur Griff… dit Voldemort qui fut coupé par James

-Oui je suis son descendant tout comme tu es celui de _ce cher Salazar_, dit-il en imitant le Lord, cette chère face de serpent folle et puérile.

-Tu oses… !

-Oui j'ose Tom, car malgré la terreur que tu inspire tu n'est qu'un pauvre petit orphelin solitaire, le pauvre petit Tomynounichet chéri il a entendu des méchantes voix dans sa tête qui lui disaient de devenir un méchant garçon et de tuer plein de gens, c'est pas bien Tommy, pas bien du tout, dit James heureux d'avoir encore la répartie qu'il avait contre snivelus.

Voldemort n'y tenant plus s'exclama :

AVADA KEDAVRA !

Une lumière verte puis plus rien…

Voldemort monta à l'étage et tua Lily Potter qui refusait que Voldemort tue son fils et malgré la proposition que lui avait fait le seigneur des ténèbres qui consistait à le laisser tuer son fils et la laisser en vie, elle décida de rester entre le berceau de son fils et le Lord Noir pour affronter la Mort et rester avec son fils jusqu'au bout, après cet acte abominable accomplis, il voulut tuer le fils de ses deux dernières victimes, Harry James Potter, mais… malheureusement pour lui, le sort qu'il avait envoyé se retourna contre lui, et comme par magie… Voldemort ne fut plus de ce monde… du moins, c'est ce que la population sorcière crut…

Mais ce soir là Sirius Black en apprenant la nouvelle décida de prendre l'enfant et de l'emmener dans un endroit des plus hors du commun.

Effectivement, une semaine avant leurs morts, James et Lily avaient demandé à Sirius que si il leurs arrivaient malheur, qu'aucun des Maraudeurs ou des amis de James et Lily n'y même et surtout pas Dumbledore de prendre la garde de Harry mais qu'il devait être envoyé chez les membres de la famille qui lui restait pour des raisons de sécurité lui avaient dit Lily et James. Voilà où ça les a menés les [raisons_ de sécurités]_…

C'est alors la mort dans l'âme qu'il se rendit chez les Dursley seule famille qui restait à l'Héritier Potter et son filleul par la même occasion Il laissa une lettre aux Dursley pour leur expliquer la situation du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais de toute façon il était persuadé que cela ne servirait à rien, mais bon c'était quand même les dernières volontés de son meilleur ami et de sa femme quoi !

Il déposa donc le nourrisson qui se reposait dans son berceau rouge et or sur le perron du 4 PrivetDrive Little Winning avec une lettre leur expliquant les évènements catastrophiques de la nuit pour une famille et magnifiques pour le monde sorcier et moldu, _mais comme dirait Le vieux shooté au citron : Il faut des pertes des deux cotés pour gagné une guerre, c'est le prix à payer …_

-*Trop de conneries à mon avis*, pensa Sirius

Il repensa à la lettre qu'il avait écrit et se demanda si cela suffirait pour qu'ils acceptent l'enfant car James et Lily avaient été très clair sur ce sujet là, Harry ne doit jamais et sous aucun prétexte, tomber entre les mains de Dumbledore.

_Chère Pétunia Dursley,_

_J'ai le déplaisir de vous apprendre que votre sœur Lily Evans ainsi que son mari James Potter, viennent de mourir un peu plus tôt dans la soirée assassinés par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps laissant leur petit garçon orphelin._

_C'est donc à vous, dernier membre de la famille de l'enfant de l'accueillir sous votre toit et de vous en occuper comme votre propre fils si vous l'accepter(ce que je vous conseille très fortement si vous ne voulez pas avoir tous les sorciers du Monde Entier à vos trousses)_

_Je vous prie d'agréer à mes sentiments les plus distingués _

_Cordialement,_

_Sirius Black (un ami de votre défunte sœur ainsi que le meilleur ami de son défunt mari)_

Sirius regarda une dernière fois l'enfant sous la pluie, sonna et toqua à la porte puis se cacha derrière un buisson pour s'assurer que les Dursley le prendrait bien avec car il faut toujours être prudent et ne jamais avoir trop confiance dans les gens que l'on ne connaît pas.

Il vit donc Pétunia Dursley ouvrir la porte et recueillir le bébé.

A cette vue Sirius espéra que son filleul est une enfance heureuse et à cette pensée transplana chez Remus en larmes pour lui annoncer la triste nouvelle…


	2. Chapter 2

Et me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, mais… je dois vous avouer que je sui un peu déçu…

134 VUES ET SEULEMENT 2 REVIEW, 1 FAVORI ET DEUX QUI ME SUIVENT !(Ton faussement énervé mais un peu triste)

Comme je suis sympa, pour cette fois je donne la suite mais la prochaine fois, ne comptait pas l'avoir de suite, alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire… (air sadique pas encourageant du tout)

Je remercie d'ailleurs les deux seules personnes qui ont pensé à l'auteur et ont eu la gentillesse de penser à me laisser une review. Un grand merci à vous !

Disclaimer: Pour l'instant tous les personnages sont à J. . Seul l'intrigue est à moi

Bon allez voilà la suite mais sil vous plait, laisser des review et puis comme on dit ils faut savoir ses erreurs pour pouvoir les corrigés (enfin, je crois qu'on le dis…)

Bon allez je vous embête plus et je vous donne la suite…

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Découverte…**_

Au 4 PrivetDrive Little Winning, un jeune garçon aux yeux couleurs verts émeraude et la tignasse en bataille, qui était d'un noir de jais, se levait ce matin avec un sentiment d'équerement (je sais pas comment ça s'écrit désolé…) dans la poitrine car aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Dudley, rien qui puisse provoquer ce sentiment me direz-vous, sauf que l'oncle et la tante d'Harry, avait couvert leur fils de cadeau alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas fêtés celui de leur neveu.

Même pas un joyeux anniversaire de leurs part ou de leur fils, rien, nada, niente…

Et comble du malheur Harry devait aujourd'hui allé chez Mrs Figg puisque comme tous les ans, Dudley, ses parents et un ami allaient dans des endroits comme le cinéma , le restaurant, ou autre lieu du même genre.

Tandis qu'il était dans sa tête a remuer les sombres pensés qui l'envahissait, il n'entendit pas le téléphone sonné et fit à peine attention quand des éclats de voix provinrent du salon.

Il regarda l'heure et estima qu'ils allaient bientôt l'envoyer chez la vieille fanatique des chats, il décida donc de sortir de la cuisine et de les rejoindre dans le salon ou il remarqua enfin les voix qui montaient, se demandant ce qui se passait, il s'approcha doucement en pensant que c'était juste Dudley qui n'avait pas eu assez de cadeau à son goût. Mais en fait ce n'était pas ça du tout, et la cause de la dispute était en fait lui-même, Harry.

Il vit son oncle et sa tante dirent à Dudley que Mrs Figg s'était cassé la cheville et que donc par conséquent, elle ne pouvait pas prendre Harry chez elle.

Il vit également Dudley supplié ses parents de ne pas l'emmener avec eux en disant qu'il gâcherait tout comme toujours.

A cette vue, Harry eut envie de vomir, mais il prit sur lui, sortit de sa cachette, et dit d'une petite voix :

-Je pourrais peut-être rester à la maison…

-POUR LA RETROUVER DETRUITE EN RENTRANT ?! PAS QUESTION ! Hurla l'oncle Vernon

-Je ne détruirais pas la maison, oncle Vernon, c'est promis. Dit Harry d'une voix lasse, comme si il allait détruire la maison…

Mais on ne l'écoutait déjà plus… Ils étaient repartis dans leur débat, et rien ne semblait leur importait à par ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui…

Puis d'un coup il entendit son oncle lui dire :

-Tu iras quand même chez Mrs Figg car tous nos amis sont en vacances et Marges de déteste, petit monstre !

-Bien comme vous voudrez, répondit Harry un peu déçu de ne toujours pas allez au zoo avec eux...

Il prit donc le chemin de la maison qui avait une odeur sempiternelle de chat.

Il sonna et Mrs Figg fut étonné de le voir, car elle avait appelé il y a de cela 10 minutes.

Harry donna un mot que son oncle avait préparé et le donna à la vieille dame, qui après l'avoir lu le laissa entré et lui dit de s'installer à son aise.

Il s'installa dans le vieux canapé et attendit patiemment que la femme vienne avec ses albums de chats pour lui montrer encore et encore ses vieux petits matous, qui l'on ne sait par quel miracle étaient encore debout malgré leur age.

Mais contre toute attente, elle revient effectivement mais pas avec ses albums mais avec deux tasses de chocolat bien chaud à leur attention.

-Harry mon enfant, commença Mrs Figg, as-tu reçu ta lettre ?

-Quelle lettre madame? Dit Harry, je ne reçois jamais de courrier ?

-Ecoute Harry, il faut que je te parle d'abord de tes parents avant de commencer.

-Vous les connaissiez ?!On m'a pourtant dit qu'ils n'étaient pas du coin.

-Effectivement ils n'étaient pas d'ici, mais je les connaissais car nous étions pareils…

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda le garçon curieux

-Nous étions des sorciers…

-Madame, vous savez, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas très envie de plaisanter…

-Mais ce n'est pas une blague mon garçon c'est même très sérieux ! Moi et tes parents était des sorciers et tes parents ainsi que vos ascendants étaient très puissants.

-Si c'est vrai, pouvez vous me faire une démonstration de magie s'il vous plait ?

Mrs Figg sortit un morceau de bois de sa manche et l'inclina vers un vase chinois qui devait avoir une très grande valeur.

Le vase décolla du sol et lévita pendant une trentaine de secondes au-dessus du sol puis elle le laissa tomber avant de donner un autre coup de baguette et le vase se reforma d'un seul coup, morceau par morceau, petit bout par petit bout.

Le jeune garçon quand à lui, était ébahi devant ce phénomène étrange qui venait de se produire juste sous ses yeux.

-J Je vous crois. Articula Harry avec beaucoup de difficulté.

-Tant mieux, mais toi aussi tu es un sorcier Harry.

-C'est impossible voyons !S'exclama Harry avec cependant une petite lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Bien sur que si voyons ! Tes parents était tous les deux des sorciers puissants et puis, ne s'est il pas déjà passé des choses étranges quand tu étais en colère, quand tu avais peur…

-Si, c'est arrivez une fois quand mon oncle Vernon m'avait crié dessus…Dit Harry se souvenant encore de ce qu'il avait pris quand les cheveux de son oncle avait soudainement pris une couleur rose fluo quand il lui avait crié dessus parce qu'il avait trop fait cuire les œufs au bacon de son oncle.

-Très bien, maintenant que tu l'as accepté, il faut que je te raconte une histoire qui a tout à voir avec toi. Un mage noir semait la terreur à l'époque ou tes parents sont morts. D'ailleurs c'est lui qui les a tués. Il s'était donné le nom de Lord Voldemort Mais les gens préféraient l'appelé : Tu-sais-qui ou celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-pronocer-le-nom…

Une prophétie lui a fait croire que tu serais celui qui le tuerait.

Il décida donc de vous attaquez toi et ta famille d ans la soirée Halloween.

Il tua tes parents puis essaya de te tuer mais par un phénomène étrange le sortilège de mort qu'il avait lancé contre toi se retourna contre lui et le rendit à néant…

Tu es depuis ce jour-là, le sauveur du monde sorcier…

* * *

Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre... Laissez des review please!


End file.
